The third annual "Mouse Molecular Genetics" meeting is scheduled to be held in Cold Spring Harbor, August 29 to September 2 and is expected to attract about 350 scientists working on various aspects of the molecular biology and molecular genetics of the mouse. The emphasis of the meeting will be on the mouse as an organism (as opposed to in vitro studies) and will cover such areas as: regulation of gene expression, cell proliferation and oncogenesis, models of disease processes, embryonic stem cells, and molecular analysis of mutations. In the past, sessions on germ cells and the development of hemopoietic system were arranged based upon the number of interesting abstracts submitted in these areas. We hope to have enough interest in neurobiology to have a separate session this year. The use of homologous recombination to disrupt specific genes has been featured in previous meetings and this year should reveal the fruits of this powerful technique as applied to various interesting genes in the mouse. The meeting is intended for students and post docs as well as established investigators. All applicants will be expected to submit an abstract - about a third will be selected for 10 minute talks along with the invited speakers and the rest will present posters. The abstracts will be collated into a book that will be available to all attendees but proceedings will not be published. This has been a very successful meeting the last two years and feel that it still fills an important niche by allowing cross communication between various disciplines.